The major interest of our laboratory is the pathophysiology of inflammation as it relates to autoimmune diseases. Our current research focuses on: 1) the role of the complement system in vascular injury, 2) the molecular basis of angiogenesis, and 3) characterizing novel endothelial ligands for the leukocyte adhesion molecule L-Selectin.